


Within the Walls of this Room

by akuarose



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sourinsummerfest, forgive me i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin handcuffs Sousuke to the bed and has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Walls of this Room

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Rin handcuffing Sousuke to the bed. I have sinned and I feel no regret.   
> Rin's bday and i didnt have to time to write anything new, so i fixed this fic up a little for Rin's birthday.
> 
> I did not do spell check, so I'm sorry for spelling errors.

Sousuke pulled at the cuffs binding him to the headboard of the bed. Rin was being a fucking tease, smirking like a god damn idiot. Of course, for Rin’s birthday, Sousuke decided to let him take control. He didn’t know that would mean being handcuffed to the bed, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. He straddled Sousuke’s hips, grinding against him, earning a long, low moan from the bigger male. Rin was in his boxers, unlike Sousuke, who was exposed in front of Rin, like a show.

“Dammit Rin.” Sousuke hissed as Rin pressed kisses along his neck and licking his Adams apple. Rin chuckled before latching onto his neck, sucking in just the right spot. “Ahh…” He moaned lowly. He felt Rin smirk against his neck. “J-just fuck me already.” He breathed out, pulling his wrists down against the cuffs.

“Patience love. I want to enjoy my present.” Rin pulled away, smirking down at Sousuke. He reached behind him and palmed at Sousuke’s hard cock, stroking it slowly. Oh what Sousuke wouldn’t give to just touch Rin already.

“R-Rin..” Sousuke moaned, moving his hips to the touch.

“Hmm? You like that?” Rin’s voice was low and husky and oh so sexy. It drove Sousuke nuts.

“Fuck.” He whispered. Rin’s thumb moved in circles around Sousuke’s tip, spreading the precum around the head.

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now.” Rin softly whispered. Sousuke groaned, tugging at the restraints. Rin’s hand pumped faster.

Sousuke closed his eyes, throwing his head back into the pillow. “Ah..ohh..” Rin’s hand was like magic, and Sousuke knew if Rin kept it up, he would reach his climax in no time.

Rin leaned down to press a sloppy kiss onto Sousuke’s lips. His hand continued to stroke Sousuke’s length, slower this time, while the other hand traveled up Sousuke’s chest, stopping to play with his nipple. Rin slipped his tongue inside, playing and tasting. Sousuke moaned into Rin’s mouth. The hand on Sousuke’s chest traveled to the back of his neck, tugging at the hair along the base of his neck. The hand stroking Sousuke’s cock stopped, moving to fondle his balls. Sousuke let out another moan into Rin’s mouth.

Sousuke leaned forward when Rin pulled away from his lips, missing the taste. Rin wipes the drool from his bottom lip. He grabbed the small bottle, moving off of Sousuke’s lap to sit on his heels, squeezing lube onto his fingers. Sousuke watched Rin slowly insert a finger inside himself, wincing from both the pain and coolness. Rin thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. Sousuke tugged once more at the handcuffs, desperate to touch Rin. Watching Rin prep himself was fucking hot. Sousuke would never admit it, but he could come just from watching Rin fuck himself with his own fingers. He pressed his thighs together to stop himself from doing so.

A small moan escaped Rin’s lips as he slipped a third finger inside.

“Dammit Rin…just fuck me already...” Sousuke was impatient.

Rin pulled his fingers out, looking Sousuke right in the eyes. Rin grabbed the condom packet, opening it with his teeth. He gave Sousuke’s cock a few hard strokes before bending down to kiss the tip. The condom went into Rin’s mouth and before Sousuke could question it, Rin guided his mouth over his cock, rolling the condom on. He popped back up, grinning.

“Like my new trick?”

“Shut up.” Sousuke mumbled. He didn’t want to tell Rin that he was impressed – that that was fucking hot. He wasn’t adding anything to Rin’s ego. And he wasn’t going to ask how he practiced doing that.

Rin climbed on Sousuke’s hips, grinding his hips and letting out a low moan. He leaned down and kissed Sousuke gently, licking his bottom lip before sucking on it. Rin pulled away, grabbing Sousuke’s cock and sinking down on it in one movement. Both moaned loud, both thankfully for thick walls. Rin took a moment, enjoying the feeling of just feeling so full, before slowly lifting his hips to the point where he was empty inside, then thrusting back down. He did that a few times, just to tease. Sousuke groaned at the tightness around his pulsing cock.

Rin moved his hips faster, up and down. Sousuke had to admit, Rin looked beautiful. His head thrown back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His hands rested on Sousuke’s hard-toned stomach. Rin’s cock bounced with every thrust. Sousuke moved his hips to match Rin’s. Rin moaned loudly, arching his back when the cock inside hit his prostate.

“Ngh…” Rin groaned, biting his bottom lip, the cock inside him feeling far too good.

“Fuck.” Sousuke hissed.

Sousuke smiled, trying to hit the same spot, and succeeded. Rin’s moans filled the room. Both males glistened with sweat. Sousuke tugged at the restraints, hoping to break free. One of Rin’s hands moved to grasp his cock, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Sou…” Rin moaned. “I’m…”

“M-me…too..” His voice was rough and coarse.

Rin’s climax came after another hit to his prostate. He came over his chest, whimpering with pleasure. He rode out his orgasm, body shaking and quivering, hands balled into fists. Sousuke came shortly, after a quick jerk with his hips, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched, head thrown back against the pillow. The two took a few moments to catch their breaths. Then Rin moved, getting off of Sousuke gently and removing the condom, throwing it in the trash can. He cleaned himself up, throwing on a pair of boxers before unlocking the handcuffs. Sousuke rubbed his wrists, red from all the tugging and pulling. A pair of boxers hit him in the face. Sousuke felt the bed dip as Rin laid down next to him. He threw the boxers on the ground, turning to climb over Rin.

“Hapy birthday Rin.” Sousuke smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at akua-rose
> 
> Check out Bakapandy on tumblr for more Sourin stuff


End file.
